


Shyan||Dates and Dilemmas

by Raakxhyr



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: (I hope), Fluff, It's just cute, M/M, That's it, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raakxhyr/pseuds/Raakxhyr
Summary: Ryan isn't sure how well his first planned date is going to go. All he can hope is Shane won't want to break up with him by the end of it.





	Shyan||Dates and Dilemmas

**Author's Note:**

> Doing a Valentine's Prompt :0c Day 1 - First Date
> 
> Check out my Tumblr and other social media @ Raakxhyr!  
> DeviantArt: RaakxhyrShapeshifter

Ryan rocked back on his heels as he stared at his calendar. It was just a few more hours until his first date with Shane. He hadn’t actually planned anything, yet. Not sure what to choose, Ryan had several ideas running through his head and he just couldn’t catch one that he was sure about. 

Rubbing his face, he grabbed his seat at his desk, glad that Shane had gone off to help someone film, giving him time to think about what he wanted to do for the evening. He rested his chin in his hands and leaned on his elbows, staring off at his computer screen, and he thought up a few scenarios.

He remembered Steven’s suggestions for dates. There were the few adrenaline dates he could take Shane to, they’d get to jump around and hit each other or get lost together finding clues or ride up over L.A. together. He could go painting with Shane, or he could take him out to the beach, or maybe he could book a restaurant. Since it wasn’t a busy day, he wasn’t expecting a lot of people to be out, but would that be too cheesy? Maybe he could just plan a stay-at-home date, or they could stroll around, or maybe-

 

“Hey, Ryan?”

 

He shook his head and looked up to find the source of the voice, startled from his thoughts. 

“Speak of the devil,” Ryan mumbled, smiling to see Steven standing beside his desk. “What’s up?”

“Oh, you looked a little stressed out, and I was just walking around. What’s going on?”

Ryan sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he leaned back in his chair. “I don’t know what to do for my first date with Shane. I mean, there’s so much to choose from, and I mean, I could do all of them, but this is the  _ first _ date, you know?”

Steven laughed, and Ryan could feel his cheeks burn. “Ryan, you two have been friends forever. I’m sure he’d be glad to do anything with you. What if you...what if you recreate the first day you guys hung out?”

“Recreate? We spent our first hours together at our desks.”

“I mean, like actually hung out outside of work, Ryan.”

“Oh...hm…”

“Actually, I think I do have something in mind.” Steven wrapped his arm around Ryan’s shoulders and began to talk quietly with him.

 

* * *

 

“I’ll be honest with you,” Shane began, as he walked down the sidewalk of the pier with Ryan, the sun still hovering over the horizon. “I thought you were gonna bring us to Disneyland.”

Ryan laughed, hitting him on the arm a little. “No, that would be my personal relaxation.” He looked down at their intertwined hands and squeezed a little, walking close beside him, and turned his head back to the direction ahead of him. “I wanted this to be special.”

The two continued heading down the pier and ended up on this overlook, watching over the beach, a small, quiet deck where they could oversee the horizon. Ryan’s heart was racing and his cheeks were burning, and he heard Shane yelp a little, then laugh.

“What- what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Ryan asked, turning to his boyfriend. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. But you had my hand in a deathgrip, so I don’t know what to say for my appendage here.”

“Oh, shit, sorry...I’m just, I’m really nervous. I don’t know why I’m nervous, because we’ve always done stuff like this, but it was never like a date, so I guess that’s why I’m nervous? I just thought I’d be more prepared and I’m really not feeling prepared and I hope I’m-”

“Ryan, it’s fine,” Shane reassured him, wrapping his arm over his shoulders. “I’m nervous, too.” He squeezed him a little, holding him close, and they both stared over to where the sun was dipping into the water. The sky began to change colors, and they stood there together in their own little quiet space, the breeze gently blowing their hair around. 

Ryan could feel Shane’s hand resting a little tight on him, and he noticed that he was shaking a little. He smiled, and reached up to meet Shane’s hand, pressing his fingers between his, and watched as the sun finally sunk beneath the final waves, only a splash of red now left to color the sky.

 

“Okay, there’s just two more things left to do.”

“Two more? Man, Ryan, we have a busy schedule ahead of us.”

“Shut up, you’ll like it, I promise.” More like he hoped. Ryan confidently took Shane’s hand in his own and lead him down to the beach where some people had gathered on towels and blankets in front of a large viewing screen, with popcorn being handed out. Ryan had already gotten a spot for them reserved and he brought Shane to their blanket, smiling at him as they sat together.

“Movies on the beach.” Shane nodded, laughing quietly as he turned his head to the shorter. “Classic.”

“And now, to prove that I’m more of a kernelhead than you.”

“You are on, Ryan.”

 

They sat there amongst the other families and couples enjoying the movie. The night was cool, and the sky was clear, and the popcorn was extra buttery. There were times where Ryan’s hands would bump into Shane’s when he went to grab popcorn, and he laughed quietly. There were times when he wasn’t paying attention to the movie because he was too busy wondering if Shane was enjoying his time. There were times where Ryan would get closer to Shane, to the point he became self-conscious and made sure he wasn’t leaning too much.

 

When the movie was over, they had gone to wash their hands, and Ryan waited till the area had cleared. 

“So, what’s this last thing we’re doing and how come we haven’t left, yet?” Shane asked, drying his hands off on his shirt. 

“I’m just waiting till the area’s clear.” Ryan smiled, and watched the small crowd filter out of the area. When it was just them left, he took Shane’s hand gently and again twined their fingers before he began to walk in one direction of the beach. They weren’t exactly close to the water, but they were close enough so it could reach just to the sand beside them and recede back into the rolling waves. 

There were only the few nightly surfers and other couples walking on the beach, but for the majority, they were alone to their thoughts and their words.

It had grown quiet between them, but Ryan didn’t mind, and he could see the calm of Shane’s face from the moonlight that washed over it. A few times, Ryan met Shane’s eyes when he looked down at him, and he smiled, feeling his heart race again.

As they continued to walk down together, they began small talk, from weekend plans, to new videos for work, and talking about new movies. Then they began to talk about their past, things they would only share with each other that they hadn’t already told the other. They would talk about small instances in their childhood to dreams that they had kept secret, and a few wild and embarrassing tales. 

Ryan hadn’t even realized they’d gotten close to the water until it hit his feet and he jumped back, nearly tripping on the sand, from how sudden and cold it was on his skin. Shane laughed, and Ryan sent him a dirty look, stepping back into the water to kick some up at him. He realized his mistake and began to run from Shane when he revolted by kicking sand back up at him. 

Ryan hadn’t had this good adrenaline rush in a while, and he laughed when he lost footing and fell into the waves rolling onto shore, exclaiming a few expletives along the way. He got up, Shane mocking him for his “sandy butt”, and he quickly grabbed Shane by the shirt to pull him into the water. He didn’t expect the resistance that came from the taller man, and both had struggled against the other until Shane had lost his footing and pulled them both down.

They laughed together, spitting out the salt water that had gotten into their mouths, and began to walk together along the sand again, soaking wet and giddy from their little chase.

 

The water would eventually dry off, but the sand had still stuck to their hands and part of their face. They walked over to a washing station and began to rinse off whatever sand had gotten onto their bodies and inside their clothes, shaking off whatever water they could before walking onto the sand again. It seemed useless, to have washed off the sand if they would continue walking in it again, but they didn’t mind their feet getting dirty so long as it wasn’t their shorts.

The two finally rested on a random spot of the beach, near where they had parked the car, and stared up at the moon and it’s reflection over the ocean. They sat quietly, simply listening to the waves, and Ryan was leaning comfortably against Shane, their legs outstretched, Ryan smiling over the length of Shane’s to his own. 

Suddenly, his heart began to race, and he realized he wasn’t sure how to end the night. Steven had suggested a kiss, but he felt it would be too soon for that. He could just say he was tired and ready to go home, which was his honest feeling, but on the other hand, he wanted to stay with Shane for the rest of the night, and he felt conflicted.

 

“You okay, buddy?” Shane asked, looking down at him, his head tilted.

“Huh? Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking.”

“Thinking about what?”

 

Ryan wasn’t sure if he wanted to answer. It was dumb. Shane was his boyfriend, and he should be honest with him, but he felt silly about saying it.

 

“I was thinking about...um…” Ryan pursed his lips and gave in, looking down at their hands. “I was thinking about kissing you,” he said quietly, and Shane could be heard laughing. It wasn’t loud, more-so in surprise, but Ryan felt like he was being mocked. When he looked up at Shane’s face, he could see the tension in his jaw, and the way he smiled, looking dead ahead at the water. He realized he was nervous about it, too, and Ryan turned his body.

“Shane,” he said, calling his attention, and Shane pulled his attention from the water, feeling Ryan’s hand squeezing his own, watching the determination on his face fighting the nerves that made him want to pull away. “I...I love you,” Ryan said, and he held his breath.

Shane’s heart jumped, his face turning red at the words, and he just squeezed Ryan’s hand back, swallowing anxiously and nodding. “I love you, too,” he replied, the words rolling off his tongue, and he felt jumpy saying it, but it also felt good, like a weight had lifted from his shoulders. “I do, really. Even if you’re a real psycho.”

“Oh, shut up, Shane,” Ryan grumbled, rolling his eyes. “You really know how to set the mood, don’t you?”

“I thought we were being sentimental and honest!” Shane grinned.

“We are! You’re just a...a… a big headed buffoon!”

“Wow, Ryan, really mature.”

“Shut  _ up _ , Shane.”

“ _ Look at me, I’m this really mature tiny man who just called my boyfriend a buffo-” _

 

Ryan interrupted Shane’s mocking by grabbing his shirt and leaning in fast, locking their lips together. It was messy, and very impulsive, and for a moment he thought he could hear both of their hearts pounding against their chests. 

He pulled back only a little, just to fix the angle of their kiss, and he pressed against Shane, his hand still tight on the front of his shirt. Shane held the kiss, and began to kiss back, and soon they began to laugh, and the kiss broke, and they were breathing hard. 

Ryan could feel his face burn, and he wanted to hide. Shane was biting his lip as he grinned, completely caught off guard.

 

“You can let go of my shirt, now,” Shane informed him, and Ryan released his grip, laughing.

“Sorry, I just...um...you’re a good kisser. I mean that’s not the reason I didn’t let go of your shirt, I was just complimenting you.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, Ryan. You’re not bad yourself. You could probably do a little work with your stubble though.”

“Oh my  _ God _ , Shane, do you ever shut up?”

“You can make me stop talking again.” 

“You’re really asking for it.”

“I was suggesting it.”

 

Ryan rolled his eyes and stood up. “You’re an idiot.”

“I’m  _ your _ idiot.” Shane followed him, and they began to walk to the car.

“Wow, so good with wordplay.”

“I’ll challenge you to Scrabble sometime.”

“I change my mind.”

“Backing out, already? Ryan Bergara, a quitter?”

“No, I’m just not good at Scrabble! Fight me in...in Poker. I’ll beat you there!”

“Yeah, we might as well play Go Fish.”

 

Ryan groaned, then laughed, and he got into the car. “Just bring me home. We’ll settle this at work.”

“Will we, now?”

“We will. I’ll bring a deck of cards. I also bet ten bucks.”

“Twenty.”

“You’re on.”

“You’re gonna lose.”

“You watch yourself, Madej.”

“ _ You watch yourself, Madej,” _ Shane mocked.

“ _ Shane, _ oh my God, shut  _ up!” _


End file.
